


I dreamt of Death

by A_R_Nicoletti



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom John, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: "I keep having nightmares, every night, of you dying in different ways, I hate it Sherlock, I can't handle it"In which John has Nightmares, Sherlock is sorry and both are in love.





	I dreamt of Death

He was interesting. An interesting man with interesting expressions and interesting thoughts. John almost thought he could be a god in disguise, acting human to save the world.

In the back of John's mind he knew something wasn't right but dismissed it, Sherlock was right in front of him and smiling and looking gorgeous and John could think of nothing else.

And then he was not.

John's shout of fear and the feeling of his heart on his throat woke him up, it was the same thing every night. He rubbed at his face to get rid of the phantom feeling of dream-Sherlocks blood splattered across his face. He had to get past this.

It had started months ago, when Sherlock had first "Returned" from the dead. Every night it was something different, but the end result was the same, Sherlock died in front of him again and again and again. This time, he'd been shot and his blood had showered over John.

The veteren pushed himself from his bed tiredly. Thanks to the nightmares he'd hardly been getting any sleep, he was just lucky that he didn't really need any with his new job.

The kitchen was, as expected, empty when he shuffled in quietly, it was well into the early hours of the am and Sherlock was for once, asleep.

John simply looked around the room and took everything in with a shaky sigh. When Sherlock had been declared dead, he clung to the house, to their apartment, he kept everything neat and clean and while he made some changes (like new curtains and painting the place) everything seemed to meet Sherlock's approval when he returned.

It had been touch and go between them for awhile, John rubbed his hands remembering how he'd shoved Sherlock into the nearest wall, crying, when the man showed up in their apartment.

He smiled fondly at the memory.

Sherlock was real and not dead and every memory was precious, every second was a gift. It was not so much a surprise but more of a warm opening when John had realised he'd fallen in love with his best friend. At least before Sherlock had gone and fake died he'd realised he was not actually really into women at all. That one was embarrassing.

The clock on the wall ticked slowly, and John's nerves ticked with them, he could not settle tonight. It had been a hard day, and their case was a close call on Deaths door. No one had been hurt, but when the villain of the week held his gun to Sherlock's head and pulled the trigger a mere moment too late to actually hit him, John's heart had stopped, and their was no preventing the scream that had torn from his throat. He'd been shaken for hours afterwards no matter how much Sherlock chuckled and said he was fine.

"John? What're you doing awake?"

John jumped, still feeling jittery and looking up at the well rested Sherlock.

"Ah, couldn't sleep" there was no point lying, Sherlock could see right through him.

The taller man gave him a warm smile.

"I am alright you know, nothing more than my hearing being a bit rattled" he said, leaning against the kitchen bench next to John.

"I know, I just" John hesitated. "I thought you were dead for months, and now? Now I get you back and you could have been dead for real this time"

John cleared his throat, trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. He'd cried for days on end when he'd thought Sherlock was dead the first time. He didn't need it again.

"Oh John, I'm sorry" Sherlock crowded him, and John stiffened in surprise at the hug he was pulled into.

Belatedly, he realised, that Sherlock was also shirtless.

John sighed and wrapped his arms around the other mans surprisingly muscular form.

"I don't ever want to lose you again Sherlock, you... You mean a lot to me" John winced, that sounded poor even to his ears.

Sherlock simply held him tighter.

"I know, John, I know. Every moment I was gone I was thinking of you, don't think for a second that what I did was easy on me either" Sherlock replied, voice steady and strong and deep enough to have John melting in his arms.

He choked on a laugh, and soon it became a sob.

He continued crying, even when he felt himself picked up in the taller mans arms and carried off to Sherlocks room.

"You were so brave for me John, so amazing, I'm so proud" he murmured into the other mans blond hair.

John sniffled, allowing himself to feel weak and needy.

"I keep having nightmares, every night, of you dying in different ways, I hate it Sherlock, I can't handle it" he cried, pushing closer to Sherlock when he wrapped himself around Johns trembling form in his bed.

"I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry" he pressed a kiss to Johns head and John shivered, his heart fluttered, and maybe, just maybe, he allowed himself to hope.

"Sherlock?" He asked, drying his tears and looking up at the man.

"I've got you John, for now and for always, you must know my heart has belonged to you since the moment you told me that I was incredible" Whisper Sherlock, looking into John's eyes with more love than John ever knew him to be capable of.

"I love you, Sherlock"

"I love you too, John"


End file.
